


[podfic] Stiles and the Friendly Neighborhood Tentacle Monster

by BabelGhoti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dubious Consentacles, Emissary!Stiles, Fluff, Future Fic, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Remix, Teen Wolf Remix 2014, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Vet!Scott, Xeno, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Stiles getsfriendlywith a Tentacle Monster.





	[podfic] Stiles and the Friendly Neighborhood Tentacle Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stiles and the Friendly Neighborhood Tentacle Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251139) by [bloodmakesnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodmakesnoise/pseuds/bloodmakesnoise). 



**Fic** : Stiles and the Friendly Neighborhood Tentacle Monster

 **Author** : vampireisthenewblack

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Cover by** : [yue_xi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix)

 **Length** : 18:00

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 16,5 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/76y30tll7sou5x6/vampireisthenewblack+-+Stiles+and+the+Friendly+Neighborhood+Tentacle+Monster+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/4fnnjrve)


End file.
